Infieles
by Zarite
Summary: Infieles en la noche, ocultando su verdadera cara, gimiendo, sintiendo un orgasmo prohibido, entregándose entre las sabanas manchadas de sudor y semen.
1. Prólogo

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**P**rólogo.

_Infieles_.

* * *

Tsunayoshi jadeo entrecortadamente mientras golpeaba con sus caderas, empujando suavemente y con firmeza entre las piernas de Kyoko. Envolvió con sus manos un poco de pelo rubio de la mujer y sonrió.

Sabía que lo hacía estaba mal, por Dios, estaba casado con Haru pero aún así no podía abandonar el cálido cuerpo de la primera mujer que _amó_. La dulce fragancia a coco, sus labios rosados, ese cuerpo delgado y hermoso.

Amaba a Kyoko Sasagawa.

…

Infieles en la noche, ocultando su verdadera cara, gimiendo, sintiendo un orgasmo prohibido, entregándose entre las sabanas manchadas de sudor y semen. Infieles.

…

La mano de Takeshi envolvía delicadamente pero con firmeza su seno, lo acariciaba suavemente. Sintió las piernas temblorosas mientras Yamamoto movía su miembro adelante, hundiendo y sacando su falo. Haru jadeo y clavo sus uñas en la espalda del hombre, beso sus labios y él movió las caderas un poco más.

Sus cuerpos se unieron, jadeando, sonrojados y calientes se miraron a los ojos. Haru tenía los ojos empañados de lágrimas, mientras Takeshi sonreía suavemente, sus ojos oscurecidos por el placer.

En la mesita de noche de la habitación de Takeshi se vislumbró el anillo de bodas. Dorado, reluciente como una joya perdida, pero sucia con actos infieles.

…

Infieles, aún amándose con toda el alma se hacen daño, gimen y besan en cuerpos de otros. Gritan el nombre de otro mientras sus corazones se resquebrajan lentamente. Infieles en la noche y el día.

* * *

N/A ¡Ah! Zalachenko tendrá pronto un orgasmo con esta nueva historia xD. Será un 2786, 8086 y 3386 (¿Era ese el número de Kyoko no? xD) ¿Por qué coño hago algo que estoy segura que aborreceréis? ¡Pero no importa! xD Sin más os dejo el prólogo.


	2. Kyoko

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen. _

**K**yoko.

* * *

Se despertó, todavía soñolienta palpo con su mano derecha si él estaba ahí en la cama con ella, cuando sintió o mejor dicho no lo sintió suspiro y parpadeo.

De nuevo Tsuna se marchaba de su lado. Se sentó en la cama y las sabanas cayeron por su cuerpo desnudo, sus pechos medianos estaban al descubierto mientras sus piernas seguían cubiertas por las sabanas y llevaba las bragas, signo de que, otra vez, Tsuna no intentara llegar más lejos de tocarle los pechos.

Se levantó con calma de la gran cama de matrimonio y se miró en el gran espejo que había en la pared, casi abarcándola. Sus cabellera estaba alborotada mientras tenía un chupón en el cuello, pero imperceptible. Nunca llegaba a más, pero la primera vez fue asombroso, era todo tan único que deseo volver a experimentarlo.

Hacía aproximadamente seis meses que estaba casada con Tsuna. Si se lo hubieran dicho no lo habría podido creer, después de todo Tsuna estaba enamorado de Kyoko. Ella, su amiga querida.

Cuando paso todo seguía pensando que era un sueño, tal vez Mukuro-kun jugaba con ella, él era tan maléfico que se divertía torturando a los demás.

Las cosas se fueron calmando después del pasar de los años, hubo enemigos pero no tan terroríficos como Byakuran o… Enma Kozato, el amigo de Tsuna.

Lucharon, desvainaron sus armas entre ellos. Nadie dijo nada después de haber acabado esa tortura hace diez años, quedo en un voto silencioso de guardianes y amigos.

Aunque las cosas parecían algo pacíficas también hubo momentos terriblemente tensos, dolorosos. Algunas heridas internas como externas de ellos. Cada guardián tenía una herida abierta desde hace diez años, pero hacían caso omiso del dolor, fingían y ella no preguntaba, porque entendió en que momento hablar y decir lo correcto y el momento de callar y no preguntar nada solo apoyarlos.

Hace dos años atrás llego a Italia, el pasaje fue comprado por Tsuna, pensó que sería la invitada de honor pero todo se vino abajo cuando en el aeropuerto le esperaba Kyoko sonriendo, ella le recibió.

¿Por qué?

Preguntó su mente en ese entonces, pero no pudo hacerla así que se limitó a sonreír a su amiga y abrazarla.

Según Kyoko, ella le creía, Tsuna contacto con ella hacía un año atrás, hablaron por mensajes, cartas y demás, nunca estuvieron incomunicados, eran más cercanos notó ella, pero calló.

Mientras Kyoko hablaba de como Tsuna había cambiado tanto físicamente como mentalmente Haru notó un brillo en sus ojos.

Se sintió incómoda y preguntó sobre otras cosas, las cuales fueron rápidamente respondidas por su amiga rubia.

En el camino, el proceso que fue largo para Haru se preguntó muchas cosas, la razón de la presencia de Kyoko en Italia cuando ni ella lo sabía, cuanto tiempo y si había pasado algo, pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando entro en la gran y hermosa mansión de Tsuna, corrió por los pasillos con la respiración acelerada y cuando vio una cabellera se tiró encima pensando que era Tsuna, pero no lo era. Yamamoto Takeshi envolvió sus brazos en su cintura y le dio una vuelta, riendo con alegría, Haru se sintió ruborizada y rió con él, intentando callar el grito de vergüenza que quería salir de su boca. Takeshi estaba muy alto, tenía un porte serio y maduro, sus ojos eran más expertos y duros, además de que su físico parecía haber mejorado después del instituto.

Haru bajo de sus brazos y le saludo con alegría, él le devolvió y rió también.

Cambio pero tenía esa sensación de que todo estaría bien, con su presencia parecía acabarse las dudas y el miedo. Haru volvió a envolver sus brazos en su cuerpo grande y luego se apartó sonrojada.

Cuando se despidió de Takeshi diciendo que se verían luego encontró a Tsuna, entró a su oficina y se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo delgado de Sawada. Escucho el chillido de él pero no le importó. Ahí estaba Tsuna, alto pero no tanto como Takeshi, con un porte de más principesco que luchador, pero no importaba.

Haru no dejo de sofocarlo con un abrazo hasta que Kyoko entro y dio una tosecita casi irritada y sus ojos dejaron de brillar, parecían molestos. Entonces recién se apartó, pidió perdón y luego miró con una sonrisa a Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Lo vio y volvió a enamorarse como en sus días de secundaria. Pero Tsuna seguía viendo a Kyoko.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando las gotas de agua tibia dieron con su delgado cuerpo, no se enteró en que momento entro pero no importaba.

Cerró los ojos y enjuago su cabellera que estaba con espuma por el champú, enjabono su cuerpo y suspiro.

…

Tsuna desayuno con tranquilidad mientras se deleitaba cerrando los ojos, la sirvienta pregunto si quería otra taza de café pero él negó.

Se limpió suavemente las migas del pan tostado de la comisura de sus labios y miro a la silla vacía de su lado, una que nadie tenía permitido ocupar.

Ni siquiera Haru _Miura_.

Suspiro y espero pacientemente a su esposa mientras volvía a mordisquear de nuevo la tostada, pero en el último momento cambio de opinión sobre un encuentro con Haru, se levantó de la silla y cogió un pequeño bolsillo que escondía un regalo de la mujer que amó y ama.

―¡Tsuna-san! ―grito Haru. Tsuna mordió su labio y giro para encarar a la mujer, llevaba un vestido gris que envolvía su figura, le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos negros de tacón alto, unos pendientes pequeños y una cadenita de oro, y en su mano brillaba la alianza de bodas. Forzó una sonrisa cortes.

―Buenos días.

La sonrisa de Haru se incrementó y le abrazo por un brazo, se colgó como años atrás en Naminori, froto su cara delicada en su traje y empezó a hablar sin tomar aire.

―Respira Haru. ―murmuro Tsuna, ella asintió entusiasmada.

―Pero Gokudera-kun dijo que no. ―gruño Haru después de contar otra anécdota que él sabía de memoria, ya que había sido contada por su mujer desde hace semanas. Asintió meditando y luego se desprendió de su abrazo con gentileza.

―Me tengo que ir. ―susurro suavemente, Haru abrió la boca para protestar pero él le calló con un ligero beso casto en la comisura de la boca, se despidió de ella con una agitación de mano y desapareció.

Haru sonrió con alegría.

Haru Sawada se sentó en la silla del otro lado de Tsuna, la otra no tenía permitido sentarse, ella no preguntó solo asintió cuando fue informada. Las sirvientas le sonrieron con simpatía y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, en la mesa había fruta, pan tostado, mantequilla y mermelada, zumo de naranja y café y leche.

―Leche con cereales~ ―canturreo, las sirvientas rieron entre dientes y una ya lo tenía preparado, lo puso en un bol pequeño blanco y le sirvió la leche. Haru hundió su cuchara y probó su nutritivo desayuno.

…

Estaba cansado, no había dormido muy bien en días, todo claro, por la mafia, además de que era su deber cuidar del jefe, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Suspiro mientras se frotaba los ojos, sus parpados pesaban pero él no dormiría aún. Aunque las cosas estuvieran con tranquilidad alrededor de la mansión y la familia él no quería el mismo error de hace seis meses atrás donde hubo un ataque a la familia Vongola, en específico a _ella_.

Cuando las demás familias se enteraron que décimo Vongola se casaría a la prematura edad de veintiún años corrió la voz de que podría ser esa la única oportunidad de derrotar a Tsunayoshi Sawada, hiriéndole en el alma y el corazón matando a su mujer. Todos los ataques se centraron en Haru, que a pesar de estar en las nubes por la alegría de casarse con Tsuna fue empañado por el miedo. Cada día a su alrededor sus guardas espaldas incrementaban de número, no podía salir de la mansión sin compañía y por cosas triviales como pasear en el jardín le fueron denegadas.

A pesar del miedo no todo fue tan trágico, el tiempo se hizo lento pero la boda llego a la cumbre y se corrió de nuevo el rumor de que Tsunayoshi Sawada era invencible, dando toda su atención a su futura esposa, la mujer que gobernaría a la mafia.

Entonces Gokudera no podía dormir, es decir, él sabía que todos los ataques se centrarían en la mujer pero buscaba al cabecilla de los rumores, a la familia culpable, después de meses buscándolo y provocando su falta de sueño se sentía inexplicablemente inútil, tanto como amigo y mano derecha del jefe de la familia.

Pero después de algún tiempo los ataques cesaron, tal vez porque la familia de Enma Kozato estaba en Italia, y todos sabían que Enma de la familia Shimon era amigo de la familia Vongola, aliados en todo y se protegerían mutuamente, también que la familia Shimon era fuerte, nadie quería tener como enemigo a Enma y Tsunayoshi como enemigos.

Seguramente estaban esperando a que Shimon desaparezca de los alrededores para volver a atacar pero Gokudera no iba a permitirlo, primero moriría antes de que alguien pusiera la mano a Tsuna… _y la estúpida mujer_.

Hizo un mohín con los labios y bebió un poco de su café frio que las sirvientas le trajeron.

―¿Trabajando aún?

Espabilado miro de soslayo al causante.

―Hermana. ―mastico apretando los labios. Para su suerte Bianchi llevaba sus gafas.

―Deberías dormir Hayato. ―susurro dulcemente Bianchi sonriendo con brevedad. Gokudera irritado sacudió la mano. ―Sabías que me dirías eso. Hayato. ―él volvió la vista a su hermana y luego abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Bianchi se quitó lentamente las gafas, y él cayó rendido en el suelo.

…

Tsuna se froto el pelo alborotado mientras veía la montaña de papeles que tenía en el escritorio.

Tenía tanto trabajo como para diez personas, aunque nadie querría hacer el trabajo que él hacía, soltó un amargo suspiro y se centro en los papeles.

Reborn le vigilaba de reojo, con esa sonrisita en los labios, le parecía divertido molestar a su estudiante.

La oficina era iluminada y espaciosa, tenía una vía de escape detrás de la librería a lado de su escritorio, y algunas armas en su escritorio, aunque él no lo necesitaba decía Tsuna, pero Reborn mascullaba que era necesario, ya sea si él lo quiere o no.

A lado de la puerta había dos plantas de palmera en sus correspondientes macetas, eran medianas que no llegaban hasta las rodillas, y a lado de la maceta del lado derecho había un cubículo lleno de papeles, nada importante, lo importante lo guardaban en otra parte, y una alfombra color verde cubría el suelo de madera de la oficina, su escritorio era largo y ancho, tenía una lámpara pequeña a los lados, su calendario, el abre cartas y bolígrafos y cajones lleno de armas.

En la parte izquierda de la pared había estatuas de mármol color blanco, cabezas cortadas sonriendo coquetamente, a Tsuna no le gustaba pero Reborn decía que era arte.

_Arte de matar _pensaba Tsuna.

Cuando Tsuna cumplió los dieciocho años de edad se trasladó a Italia por orden del Noveno, el pobre envejecía como toda persona normal, por aquella razón quería que Tsunayoshi se trasladara a Italia para enseñarle todo lo referente a la mafia, o lo que fue alguna vez el grupo de vigilantes de Giotto, el primer Vongola.

Las cosas con noveno eran fáciles, hablaban bebían café en tazas pequeñas y delicadas y caras que le molestaban a veces a Tsuna, pero todo acabo cuando a la semana siguiente empezó Noveno a contarle las tragedias, miedos y dolor de la familia Vongola.

Tantas muertes, tanta traición que era difícil de asimilar, pero ahora ese destino le abrazaba, aunque él no aceptaría que los pecados de sus antecesores fuera de él también. Tsuna se sintió a veces deprimido con Noveno, él también sufrió en la mafia con la familia, también lego los pecados de sus antecesores.

Las cosas podrían parecen a veces demasiado hipócrita pero era así como funcionaba la mafia.

El primer año lo paso aprendiendo inglés―Reborn lo amenazó para que aprendiera, ya que su inglés era muy malo―luego empezó con las clases particulares con su tutor sádico, Reborn, esas clases lo traumaron―ya debió estar acostumbrado―para siempre.

Era más espartanas que las de Japón. Reborn hizo de él un verdadero mafioso, aprendió a usar armas de corta y larga distancia, pistolas, arcos, espadas y demás variedades que Tsuna no quería recordar, pero nunca se encariño o tuvo interés en tenerlas en mano, solo llevaba sus guantes y nada más, lo demás le parecía un exceso.

También ese año se puso en contacto con Sasagawa Kyoko que estudiaba en la universidad como cualquier persona normal, sin preocupaciones que le intenten matar hasta en la cena. Comenzó con una charla nerviosa y luego otra segunda, y la tercera fue la cumbre para dejar los tartamudeos.

Tsuna se sentía a gusto con Kyoko. Seguía teniendo esa chispa que le atraía cuando estaba en el instituto, y esa sonrisa liviana y seductora.

Hablaron sobre el tiempo que no se veían y si esperaban volver a verse dentro de poco tiempo, también Kyoko hablo pero más sobre su hermano que estaba con él, decía que lo extrañaba, cuando Tsuna pensaba que solo le importaba la salud de los demás y no de él ella cambiaba preguntado por su día.

Tal vez Kyoko era un poco despistada decía su mente de forma burlona.

Las semanas pasaron lentamente, en contacto con Kyoko los días eran mejores, menos molestos y suicidas.

Cuando cumplió los diecinueve años le pregunto a Kyoko si quería residir en la mansión, él pagaría todo los gastos, le costo mucho convencerla pero cuando dijo _Ryohei_ de forma extraña ella lloro y grito _sí_.

Fue rastrero de su parte pero quería volver a ver a Kyoko, comprobar su sonrisa cegadora y su voz sensual a través del aparato del teléfono.

Las cosas sucedieron con rapidez cuando Kyoko llego. No se necesito más teléfonos para hablar entre ellos, tampoco desvelarse por el cambio de horario, era perfecto.

Hasta en el momento que Tsuna le beso los labios suavemente, haciendo sin querer que ella huyera de él durante una semana. En ese pequeño y corto lapsus de tiempo se sintió infeliz como desgraciado.

Parecía que el mundo quería desmoronarse sobre su cabeza para llegar a matarlo. Ni siquiera podía pensar son claridad sobre los asuntos que tenía que estar centrado, el día en que volvió a ver a Kyoko intento disculparse pero ella lo calló con un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios.

Sí, le había aceptado, después de todo ese tiempo le estaba dando una oportunidad.

Una que él no desperdiciaría, le haría saber que en verdad le amaba, le quería con todo su corazón, haría que Sasagawa Kyoko se enamora de él y así poder vivir siempre juntos.

Eso pensaba en aquel momento que duro su corto beso.

―Yo, Tsuna― despertó de su ensoñación y miro a Yamamoto. Sus labios finos se curvaron.

―Yamamoto…

Su guardián se sentó en una silla frente a su escritorio, recorrió su mirada por la oficina y suspiro.

―Nunca me gustara esas cabezas cortadas. ―replico sin ánimos, Tsuna rió.

―Lo sé.

Se quedaron en un silencio cómodo y satisfactorio hasta que Yamamoto lo rompió con un susurro.

―He visto a Sasagawa Kyoko.

La mandíbula de Tsuna se tenso con fiereza, se podía ver claramente el músculo que palpitaba con frenesí.

…

Reborn oculto sus ojos ónix con el ala de su sombrero negro, enfundado en su pequeño traje de enorme calidad miro a su estudiante.

―Este _stupido_ perderá de nuevo la cabeza. ―susurro fríamente.

…

Lambo podría decir que tenía una buena vida en Italia, comía bien, bebía sin restricciones, claro está, eso nadie lo sabía y esperaba que nadie lo supiera aún.

En fin que tenia una vida maravillosa, gracias a Tsunayoshi, el _Vongola_ como él decía.

Pero había una cosa que él sabía, una que destrozaría a muchos.

Él sabía la causa de la marcha de Kyoko de la mansión, la mujer se marchó de ahí como si la hubieran echado, cuando en realidad ella huyo.

Por estas razones las relaciones entre el guardián del anillo del Sol y jefe con anillo del Cielo tenían una relación tensa.

Ryohei no sabía nada y él esperaba que no se entere de nada aún, más esperaba que comprendiera a Décimo Vongola, él amaba a Kyoko, pero había algunas cosas que eran imperdonables para Tsuna.

Lambo soltó un suspiro cuando miro de reojo como Reborn apretaba las cejas finas en un ceño fruncido.

Kyoko estaba de nuevo en la mansión, en Italia. Reprimió un escalofrío y miro a otro lado.

Solo esperaba que Kyoko no se encontrara con Haru.

…

Haru miro por la ventana del balcón de su habitación las flores del jardín de la mansión, las rosas empezaba a florecer, algunas sirvientas la cuidaba con mucho cuidado y mucho esmero, ella lo miraba siempre desde su habitación. Soltó un suspiro y se apoyo más en la verja del balcón.

―Ten cuidado―susurro una voz detrás de ella.

Dio un brinco apoyándose más y casi cayendo, pero la mano del sujeto se enredo en su cintura con suavidad y firmeza.

Vio de reojo al guardián que le sonreía.

―¡Yamamoto-kun! ―susurro sorprendida, él volvió a sonreír y le sostuvo un poco más de la cintura antes de soltarla no sin antes mirarle a los ojos de forma cálida.

Haru le miro y luego sonrió.

―Buenos días.

Yamamoto vio de reojo la habitación de Tsuna y Haru, comprobó una vez más, que era normal, nada de extravagancias con el chico japonés que fue y es su amigo en secundaria.

―Son la una de la tarde. ―apoyo su cuerpo en la verja del balcón, Haru le imito y asintió. ―El tiempo pasa rápido.

Se quedaron en silencio antes de Yamamoto se alejara.

―Sólo quería saludarte.

Los ojos de Haru se agrandaron unos milímetros con sorpresa.

―Oh.

Takeshi alejo con suavidad, apenas haciendo ruido con sus zapatos negros, se acerco a la puerta que estaba entreabierta y salió lentamente, miro por última vez a Haru y le sonrió.

―Espero que no llores nunca más, Haru.

Sawada abrió los ojos sorprendida, iba a pregunta cuando la puerta se cerro.

…

El salón estaba concurrido, las sirvientas se movían en silencio sirviendo la comida, Gokudera Hayato miraba su plato de comida con la mirada entrecerrada, Yamamoto Takeshi comía silenciosamente, Haru mando una mirada al guardián del anillo Lluvia pero este ni le miro, con preocupación sus ojos vagaron a los de su esposo, pero este también comía en silencio, mordiendo con delicadeza la carne de ternera, apenas haciendo ruido y con ojos puestos al frente, casi sin pestañar.

La primera vez que comió en la gran mesa del salón de la mansión se sintió casi enferma a punto de vomitar, nadie decía mucho, y su hablaban era casi en código, con una mirada recelosa y censurada a cada comentario que alguien hacía, pero ese día Kyoko rió en voz alta y pidió a los chicos que dijeran algo, que su bienvenida sería demasiada oscura.

Comprobó que esos años que estuvo separado de ellos fue más largo de lo común, tedioso y mucho secretismo se corría entre los guardianes y su jefe, pero ese día también Tsuna le pregunto muchas cosas, ella se sintió feliz y dolida, Tsuna preguntaba pero siempre miraba a Kyoko con ojos de enamorado.

Pestañeo y con la mano temblorosa sin saber porque acaricio la mano de su esposo, que la tenía reposada en la mesa. Tsuna dejo de masticar brevemente antes de girar a dirección de Haru, le miro y vio el temblor en su cuerpo.

Lo sabía, todo era demasiado grande para ser escondido de la mujer que tenía que compartir su vida. Le apretó suavemente y ella sonrió todavía temblando.

―Yo y Haru nos retiramos. ―anuncio suavemente, sus guardianes asintieron.

…

Haru suspiro mientras se sentaba en la cama, su cuerpo aún temblaba pero no sabía porque.

―¿Me escondéis algo? ―pregunto mirando al suelo.

Tsunayoshi dejo de quitarse brevemente la corbata y le miro.

―No.

Asintió mordiéndose el labio.

―Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Tsuna-san.

Haru levanto la mirada para verlo, pero solo sintió los labios de Tsuna en su boca, moviéndose con calma y su mano acariciando sus caderas, soltó un suspiro entrecortado en su boca y él cerro los ojos, ella también lo imito y se recostó en la cama.

Tsuna empezó recorriendo con su mano su cuello y sus brazos, tocándola y haciendo estremecerla. Haru movió sus manos por su pecho cubierto, le toco los botones sin desabotonarlos, mientras sentía como Tsuna hundía su lengua en su boca.

―Tsuna… Tsuna-san… ―gimió.

Tsuna abrió los ojos para ver el sonrojo de la cara de su mujer, sus ojos, su pelo, su boca, su olor, su sabor… no era como el de _ella_.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y llevo sus manos hasta los muslos femeninos de la mujer, le toco y ella gimió más, empezó quitando los tirantes del vestido gris y comprobar que no llevaba sujetador.

―Tsuna-san… Tsuna…

Sawada le abrió las piernas y se froto en sus muslos, su pene erecto quería salir de la prisión de sus pantalones.

―Tsuna-san…

Le levanto las caderas con las manos y con sus dedos empezó quitándole las bragas.

―Tsuna…-san…

Se bajo la cremallera del pantalón y la cabeza de su falo toco la húmeda vagina de su esposa.

―Tsuna…

Se hundió en ella con un golpe seco y furioso.

―… Tsu…

Movió las caderas y aprisiono su boca contra las de ella.

Cállate, cállate… se movió con fuerza y cerró con más ímpetu sus ojos.

_Kyoko._

_Kyoko…_

…_Kyoko… _

…_Kyo―_

―¡Tsuna!

…

Yamamoto escucho los gemidos entrecortados de Haru, cerró los ojos profundamente y con pesar, y puso la cabeza en la puerta de la habitación de la pareja del matrimonio.

Otra vez Tsuna empezaba a utilizar a Haru.

Otra vez la lastimaba sin que ella se enterara.

…otra vez le quitaba de sus manos a Haru.


	3. Yamamoto

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**Y**amamoto.

* * *

Eran días felices, alegres y satisfactorios, cada día parecía nuevo e iluminado, pero que tonto fue, en esa época conoció a Tsunayoshi Sawada, y los días iluminados y alegres se marcharon dejando uno tedioso y a veces triste, no se arrepentía, quería a su amigo, pero a veces se imaginaba otra vez en el campo, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, otras apretando con sus manos el bate de beisbol.

Ahora solo se despertaba por cualquier ruido, y su katana parecía no estar limpia nunca. Era sabido por muchos que él era fuerte, no tenía temor a nada y nadie, pero su katana parecía burlarse de él. Parecía tener dientes afilados y buscando comida en los cuerpos, sangre, rojo.

Yamamoto añoraba esos días de estudiantes de secundaria, aquellos en los que los sábados se despertaba demasiado tarde, y los lunes corría como loco para no llegar tarde al instituto por la alarma fallida de su despertador.

Takeshi en verdad añoraba esos hermosos días.

…

Gokudera bostezo y cubrió con su mano su boca al instante.

―Lo siento décimo. ―se disculpó con una inclinación de cabeza. Tsuna asintió con una sonrisa los labios.

―No te preocupes Gokudera-kun.

Hayato asintió brevemente antes de relamer sus labios.

―Décimo… ―llamo indeciso.

Tsuna despego la vista del ordenador portátil que tenía en la mesa de su escritorio, pestaño y luego lo miro intensamente.

―Me informaron que Sasagawa Kyoko está aquí. ―murmuro suavemente. Los ojos de Tsuna se redujeron.

―Lo sé.

Quedaron en un silencio incomodo antes de que el italiano volviera a relamer los labios.

―Lo siento mucho décimo.

Agacho la cabeza y no la levanto.

―No, no fue tu culpa Gokudera-kun. ―la voz de Tsuna sonó algo tensa y forzosa a mantenerse a raya, Gokudera sintió como si lo hubieran disparado en el pecho.

En verdad sentía todo lo ocurrido con Sasagawa Kyoko, si tan solo ella…

Sacudió la cabeza y la levanto para ver a su jefe.

―También llego el cabeza de césped con ella.

Esta vez Tsuna pareció más centrado, abrió los ojos sorpresivamente y cerró con un ruido sordo la tapa del portátil.

―Eso no lo sabía.

Gokudera asintió.

―… ¿Quiere que le diga que no tiene autorización para entrar a la mansión?

Tsuna sonrió, casi socarronamente como nunca había visto Gokudera Hayato, el italiano sintió un tirón en el pecho.

―No te preocupes Gokudera-kun, si mi _hermano_ quiere venir que venga.

Dijo con énfasis, su guardián no se movió durante un momento.

―¿Lo echara de los guardianes del Cielo?

Tsuna soltó una risita.

―¿Crees que soy cruel Gokudera-kun? ―preguntó.

Gokudera negó rápidamente.

―Lo siento de nuevo décimo, por mi intromisión.

Sawada se encogió de hombros con casi indiferencia, pero en sus parecía haberse puesto la mancha indiscutible del dolor.

―Me retiro décimo.

Sawada Tsunayoshi miro partir a su mano derecha. No odiaba a Gokudera, pero se sentía traicionado por él. Él que juro lealtad para siempre con él, que prometió tener una amistad limpia. Solo… se sentía dolido por Gokudera Hayato.

Cubrió con su mano derecha su vista y recargo la espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

―Odio esto. ―gruño.

―Che cosa è l'odio?

Tsuna saltó y sus ojos recorrieron su despacho. Reborn estaba delante suyo, inerte, sin mover apenas los labios y pestañear.

―¡Reborn! ―acuso con la voz, su tutor sonrió.

…

Yamamoto se levantó de su cama con el recuerdo de la voz alterada de Haru mientras Tsuna parecía hacerle el amor.

Intento calmarse pero en su interior no podía, escuchaba su voz, sus gemidos entrecortados y el grito que dio cuando llego al orgasmo.

Solo nombraba a Tsuna, aquel que le lastimaba.

Relamió los labios resecos y pidió a la sirvienta de la mansión una taza de café.

Mientras tanto se sentó en la pequeña salita y espero pacientemente su café matutino.

Había pasado mucho con Tsuna, le ayudo a hacerse fuerte, vio sus arduos entrenamientos con el niño, también vio el cambio que dio los pocos años que habían pasado.

Tsuna tenía veintiún años, dentro de poco cumpliría los veintidós. Hacía hace cuatro años cuando llego a Italia.

Recordó el sabor amargo que sintió cuando tuvo que despedirse de su padre con una mentira.

A estudiar al extranjero para ser el mejor jugador de beisbol.

¡Se sintió falso!

Se sintió tan sucio en ese momento en que su boca soltaba esas palabras mentirosas, su padre le creyó, o eso al menos eso pensaba él, y solo le deseo buen viaje.

Tsuna fue el primero en marcharse, un mes después fu Gokudera cuando encontró su situación. Sawada no había dicho nada que se encontraba con Noveno, solo desapareció un día con el niño, y al siguiente él lo buscaba por las calles, como el amigo que siempre fue, preocupado y nervioso por saber en qué lio estaba ahora Tsuna.

Cuando Gokudera contacto con él otro mes después de su marcha él solo suspiro y asintió. Lo requerían en Italia.

Aquel día en el que hacía su maleta Haru llamo a su casa.

Húmeda, húmeda decía su cabeza.

Estaba empapada por la lluvia, sus ojos estaban rojos y sus dientes mordían intensamente su labio rojo e insinuante. Yamamoto despego la vista de su maleta y le centro en la joven.

¿Qué?

¿Qué pasa Haru? Quiso preguntar en ese entonces, pero solo calló y espero. Haru no se movió durante un buen momento, arrugaba su pequeña nariz y luego la soltaba, soltando un suspiro, y sus ojos se habían calmado.

―¿Te vas tú también? ―le pregunto.

Yamamoto Takeshi abrió con sorpresa sus ojos y asintió vacilante. Entonces ella asintió y se sentó en suelo, mirando sus pies, sus manos.

Estaba llorando.

―Os marcháis y no me decís nada. ―él pudo ver sus lágrimas en sus mejillas, tiritaba pero él no sabía si moverse. ―¡Tsuna-san y Gokudera-kun, Lambo… Reborn! ―su voz se apago abruptamente, negó y él casi pudo escuchar el rechinar de sus dientes.

Yamamoto dio un paso, ella levanto la mirada y él por primera vez sintió dolor.

Ahí, en el suelo, rebajándose estaba ella, llorando, gimiendo entre lágrimas y mocos, apretando sus uñas en la palma de su mano hasta poder ver unas gotas de sangre.

―Lo siento.

Haru asintió agitada.

―… solo quería que os despidierais de mí… somos amigos… familia.

Otro paso y llego a su lado, se inclinó y le acaricio el hombro, entonces Haru se derrumbó, soltó su llanto amargo y sus lágrimas.

―…¡Amigos! Somos amigos… somos familia Yamamoto-kun…

Takeshi le abrazo suavemente, sus ropas se humedecieron pero él ni siquiera lo noto, solo, por primera vez, sentía que algo hacía mal. Ni siquiera la mafia le parecía algo malo en ese entonces, pero en aquel momento pensó que todo lo que hacía era horrible.

Y las cicatrices de las luchas que tenía en el cuerpo parecían abrirse más y doblegar su cuerpo.

―Lo siento mucho Haru.

Miura se quedó quieta mientras él le abrazaba.

―Su café Yamamoto-sama.

Takeshi despertó de sus sueños y miro su alrededor. La salita. Soltó un suspiro y cogió la taza de café, le sonrió suavemente a la sirvienta y esta despareció de su vista.

Bebió la sustancia negra y arrugo la nariz. Mirando de reojo la salita, una que le vio hacer muchas cosas, buenas y malas en el tiempo que llevaba en Italia.

…

Haru saltó y los tacones de sus zapatos se hundieron en la tierra del jardín, una sirvienta de pelo rosado le miraba intensamente e inclinaba la cabeza de forma respetuosa. Sawada movió las piernas y camino tranquilamente por el jardín.

Tenía mucho tiempo que no paseaba por el enorme jardín. Había rosas rojas, hileras de rosas rojas, unas plantas verdes, unas piedras.

El jardín que una mujer desearía, pero no ella.

Ni siquiera podía hacer el trabajo de jardinería porque temían que se lastimase, o que intentaran algo contra ella en ese pequeño tiempo de distracción.

Estaba casi acostumbrada a eso, también a correr tanto como sus piernas pudieran, o esconderse en una habitación y ni siquiera respirar hasta sentir que el enemigo ya se marcho.

En aquellos días en los que tenía que casarse uno casi consiguió asesinarla, de no ser por Tsuna y Yamamoto.

Estaba en la tina con la espuma en todo su cuerpo, una sirvienta le miraba de reojo pero desapareció de un momento a otro y ella no se preocupo, pero cuando la puerta se abrió ella solo soltó.

―¿Puedes pasarme una toalla? Por favor.

Solo sintió unas manos masculinas en su cuello, apretando fuertemente. Haru araño los dedos del hombre desconocido y pataleo, pero no pudo con él, su visión se volvía oscura y borrosa, cuando pensó que ese sería el final Tsuna y Yamamoto abrieron la puerta con fuerza. El jefe tenía la llama encendida en su cabeza, Yamamoto llevaba la katana desenvainada.

Cuando sus ojos recobraron la lucidez solo pudo ver algo carmín corriendo por el agua y la espuma parecía mancharse por el color rojo.

Estaba bañándose en la sangre del enemigo. Asustada grito y cerró los ojos.

Despertó cuando alguien le acaricio la mejilla de forma cálida. Sus ojos se toparon con los de Yamamoto, que le sonreía tímidamente y le ahuecaba la mejilla con expreso cariño, Tsuna estaba mirándolos fijamente antes de girar y llamar a alguien para que sacara el cuerpo del intruso.

―Todo irá bien, todo.

Fue el susurro que soltó en ese entonces Yamamoto. Era calmante para su cuerpo, como remedio para una herida.

Haru miro los pétalos de la rosa roja, caía suavemente al suelo.

¿Era hora de otoño?

No, todavía era demasiado pronto.

Miro hacia arriba al cielo. Azul sin una mancha de nube.

Sonrió y agito las manos con alegría, sin importa que diría la sirvienta se adentro más en el jardín y empezó a coger algunas rosas.

…

Se enamoro de Haru cuando llegó a Italia, no al instante, no fue amor a primera vista, eso sería demasiado para él, no es que no creyera en el amor a primera vista, pero como nunca le sucedió aquello prefirió ponerlo en un quizás.

Haru llegó alegre, corriendo como niña pequeña en la mansión, sonriendo a las sirvientas, saludándolas con respeto y curiosidad, y cuando soltaba preguntas demasiadas curiosas él era el encargado de ponerla en otro camino para que no se enterase de algo complicado.

Pasaron algún tiempo juntos hasta que Tsuna sufrió su perdida, no había muerto, pero para Yamamoto fue como si para Tsuna hubiera muerto Kyoko, aunque esta estaba más viva que nadie.

Nadie imaginaria el desenlace de esa historia de amor, pero a él no le importó. Tsuna saldría de aquello pensaba, con lo que no contó fue que Tsuna se consolara con Haru.

Utilizo ese amor que sentía la mujer por él y le llevo al engaño.

Cada vez que él quería decir algo en contra e iba a su oficina para decírselo escuchaba el sollozo de Tsuna, llamando a Kyoko, Kyoko, Kyoko.

El sonido era tan amargo y dolido que paralizaba a Yamamoto. Cuando volvía llenarse de valor para hablar con Tsuna la misma historia se repetía.

Kyoko, Kyoko.

Decidió ceder, a pesar que su orgullo le decía que saliera y diera un buen golpe a su amigo para que saliera de su depresión.

Haru estuvo dos años en Italia, estudio ahí, pero cuando iba a cumplir los dos años Kyoko desapareció y casi al instante Tsuna fue a por ella. Como consuelo y conformidad.

Eso quería decir que Kyoko estuvo dos años con Tsuna, aunque lo correcto seria decir que fueron casi tres, uno en el que hablaron vía mensajes y teléfono.

Haru solo llevaba como esposa de Tsuna seis meses, seis escasos meses de mentiras, pero que serían suficiente para destrozarla si él se lo decía.

Yamamoto pensó en ese momento que Tsuna saldría adelante, nunca se entero en que momento Tsuna se decidió por Haru, y tampoco como ella lo acepto después de la ida de Kyoko.

¿Nadie la había contado de la relación de Tsuna y Kyoko en ese momento?

Tal vez.

Entre bienvenida, ruptura de la pareja principal, y tonteo de Tsuna y Miura, se casaron.

No fue a lo grande, tampoco fue mediocre, fue en la mansión, con un gran banquete pero solo los guardianes de Tsuna estuvieron presentes en la unión, a excepción de Hibari Kyouya y Sasagawa Ryohei.

Dino solo llego al banquete, a la unión no fue, se había perdido, sus subordinados no iban con él.

Bianchi estuvo presente, y se levantó cuando el sacerdote pregunto si había alguien que se oponía, cuando Yamamoto imagino que ella se opondría se alegró, pero su alegría duro poco porque Bianchi salió de la recepción con la cabeza en alto y sin mirar a nadie.

No, Bianchi no iba a estar presente en la unión de una pareja sin amor mutuo.

Eso sería, para ella, la peor de las ofensas para el amor.

…

Tsunayoshi Sawada miro detenidamente la fotografía, alrededor de ella había un pequeño y delgado marco color oro. Los ojos de la mujer eran grandes y alegres, brillaban intensamente, mientras sus labios se abrían en una sonrisa tímida y a la vez pícara, su piel pálida era besada por los rayos del sol mientras su larga cabellera atraía su mirada.

Tsuna miro una vez más la foto de Kyoko y la volvió a guardar en el cajón que mantenía con llave.

Soltó un suspiro y recargo la cabeza en sus manos.

Tenía tanto que decirle a Kyoko, quería decirle que le seguía amando como el primer día, luego decirle que se sentía terriblemente angustiado por su traición.

Cubrió con su mano su boca y apago un grito que quería salir.

Kyoko. En verdad seguía amando a Kyoko.

…

…Haru, si Haru no quisiera a Tsuna él iría a por ella, no importando si esta o no casada con su amigo.

Yamamoto se acostó en su cama, era demasiado temprano para dormir, ni siquiera era la hora para el almuerzo pero después de volver a recordar los acontecimientos anteriores decidió que era suficiente.

No esperaba que el tiempo se detuviera para él, tampoco que diera marcha atrás para decirle a Haru lo que sentía, pero solo esperaba pacientemente que por una vez Tsuna se enamora de verdad de Haru, o por lo menos la dejara marchar para no dañarla.

Algunas veces en verdad deseo tener el valor para decirle a Haru solo lo que paso entre Tsuna y Kyoko, también la marcha de su amiga, para hacerle entender que solo Tsuna se consolaba con ella, que no la quería.

Tenía tantas ganas a veces de ser el estudiante de secundaria y poder decir todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza sin consecuencias. Ser aquel estudiante de secundaria sin temer el día después de una misión, o vivir a tope con alegría.

Soltó un gruñido y se masajeo la sien.

Cerro los ojos, deseando que Haru fuera feliz sin mentiras y esperando en su interior que Kyoko no le hiciera daño.

…

Era demasiado silencioso, nadie dijo nada, a pesar de que esta vez si Tsuna intentara entablar conversación entre sus amigos, solo fue Gokudera que respondía con una inclinación, mientras que Yamamoto miraba absorto su almuerzo. Reborn tampoco almorzó, había desaparecido durante un buen rato.

Nadie se preocupo por él, ya que sabían que Reborn era demasiado fuerte por si pasaba algo.

Sawada llevo el tenedor que llevaba un poco de carne de cordero a la boca, lo mordió suavemente y luego miro a Haru, que comía tranquilamente.

―Yamamoto-kun~―llamo ella, Tsuna arqueo una ceja.

Takeshi levanto en el acto su cabeza, le miro y sonrió.

―¿Si?

―¿Te sientes bien?

La pregunta sorprendió a su guardián, ya que su expresión fue demasiada vistosa. El guardián del anillo lluvia asintió.

―Por supuesto.

Haru soltó una risa jovial antes de asentir con énfasis.

―¡Gracias a Dios! ―susurro con alegría. ―Pensé que estabas malo, estás hoy un poco triste Yamamoto-kun. ¡Pero Haru te ayudará!

Sawada vio a su amigo, sus labios temblaron en una sonrisa ancha y risueña.

―¡Espero tu ayuda!

Tsuna mordió más el cordero y frunció el ceño. No dijo nada, pero con una mirada evaluó a su compañero.

Tenía la súper intuición por lo cual casi podría saber lo que pasaba a Yamamoto, pero esa sonrisa, esos ojos iluminados le confundieron, además de la vista de Haru hacia él.

Era como íntimos amigos.

No se sentía desplazado, ni celos, pero no quería volver a sentir lo que sintió cuando Kyoko le engaño.

Apretó los labios y soltó el tenedor, envolvió con sus manos la muñeca de Haru, ésta a su vez le miro y dejo de ver a Yamamoto.

Tsuna le miro brevemente y luego con su mano zurda bebió un poco de vino.

…

Deseo, deseo. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo delgado de Haru, esa noche llevaba un vestido negro ajustado, con escote de corazón, los hombros descubiertos y sin maquillaje.

No lo necesita decía una parte de su mente. Ella era lo suficientemente hermosa como para necesitar maquillaje.

Estaba deslumbrante y por una vez deseo poder levantarse de su mesa y cogerla de su pequeña mano y luego besarle la boca.

Sacudió la cabeza y se levanto abruptamente.

―Perdonad, me retiro. ―anuncio tranquilamente. Entonces Haru se levanto de un salto soltando la mano de Tsuna, le toco el hombro y le miro con preocupación.

―¿Te sientes bien Yamamoto-kun?

Takeshi miro con una sonrisa baja en los labios el rostro preocupado de la mujer.

―Sí.

Y se alejó de su presencia y la del salón. Se obligó a no mirar, muchos menos responder a la mirada de su amigo y jefe, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

* * *

N/A. Espero que os gustara, a decir verdad está parte me emocionó algo =/


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**T**suna.

Amanecía lentamente para él, tenía el brazo agarrotado por la presión que ejercía Haru a pesar de estar dormida. Le miro brevemente con cautela, sus ojos se redujeron.

A veces quería decir que lo sentía, que en verdad lo sentía tanto como para dejarla marchar sin hacerle daño, pero otras se sentía más solo y claustrofóbico que no podía estar solo.

Era verdad que él no amaba a Haru Miura, nunca podría amarla, porque a pesar de que ella lo amaba él seguía amando a Kyoko.

Aquella bella dama blanca, de pelo largo y sedoso, con los ojos grandes y pestañas largas y gruesas, con esa aura brillante que lo enloquecía.

Que hacía que su corazón se acelerase.

Hundió sus dedos entre las muñecas de la mujer de su lado y empezó a forcejear para alejarla, pero ella siguió apretando a pesar de no estar consciente. Frunció las cejas delgadas y suspiro angustiosamente, con su mano toco la unión del abrazo de Haru y sus ojos se desviaron a sus ojos cerrados, pestañas largas y espesas, rubor en las mejillas y los labios entreabiertos, llamándolo, el cuello suave y delgado, y el cuerpo desnudo apretándose contra el suyo.

Haru era hermosa, a su vista lo es, pero nunca llegaría a la hermosura de Kyoko, ella sin saberlo, siempre seria la segunda en la cabeza del jefe de la mafia Vongola. Su mano resbalo hasta su mejilla, ahuecando el cachete sus labios besaron ligeramente los labios de su esposa.

―Perdóname. ―susurro en tono bajo, y sin importándole si le despertara o no se alejó de ella de un tirón.

…

La risita de Reborn hacía eco en su cabeza mientras se duchaba, restregó con sus uñas su pelo y gruño irritado.

―_¿En serio piensas que no le harás daño a tu mujer cuando se entere de todo? _

_Fue la larga y seria pregunta que le dio Reborn el día anterior. _

―…_no quisiera hablar de esto contigo. ―mascullo Sawada aferrándose firmemente a su escritorio. _

_Reborn rió y negó con la cabeza._

―_En verdad eres un estudiante estúpido, Tsuna. ―rezongo su tutor. _

_Sawada mordió el labio y le miro. _

―_¿Qué quieres que diga si me preguntas por estas cosas? ¡Dímelo! _

_Los ojos ónix de Reborn brillaron. _

―_Gokudera me informo que tu guardián del anillo del Sol y su hermana están en Italia, hace una semana Tsuna, una semana. ―dijo con énfasis. ―Me parece estúpido de tu parte no invitarlos a la mansión. Es tu guardián. _

―_Lo sé, mi guardián, pero también el hermano de la mujer que amo. _

_El bebé soltó un resoplido. _

―_Deja de ser tan idiota, Tsuna. Estás casado con Miura Haru. ―calló brevemente y luego dijo. ―No, con Sawada Haru ahora, entiende tu posición, alejándote de tus guardianes solo haces que Vongola sea frágil._

―_¡Kyoko está con él! _

―_¡Cállate! ―subió ligeramente el volumen de voz Reborn. ―Calla y escucha, estudiante estúpido; eres el jefe de la familia Vongola, te has casado apresuradamente con tu amiga de juventud, no me meteré en tus asuntos románticos, no me interesa, pero fuiste estúpido al no pensarlo bien la unión, pero tus guardianes ya no creen mucho en ti, Gokudera sí, Yamamoto duda y mucho, Lambo todavía es un crio pero siempre estará contigo, Hibari solo está contigo por las luchas que tendrá en el futuro, Chrome y Mukuro no siempre estarán aquí para sacarte las castañas del fuego, escucha atentamente Tsuna, estás quedándote solo en la familia. Estas apartando a todos, ya no crees en ellos. Gokudera jamás te traicionó, solo quiso protegerte. _

―_¡Mintiéndome! ―replico Tsuna._

_El arcobaleno gruño apenas audible y miro amenazadoramente a su estudiante, Tsuna calló. _

―_Tus guardianes se alejaran cada día más, y cuando te des cuenta y quieras apoyarte en ellos será demasiado tarde, caerás, nadie habrá para sostenerte._

―…_no sé qué hacer._

―_Lo sé, Tsuna. _

―_Tengo mucho miedo Reborn, tú no me preparaste para este dolor. _

―_Eso tenías que aprenderlo por tu cuenta. _

―_Seguramente tú nunca lo sufriste. _

_Reborn le miro unos segundos antes de bajar la vista y luego subirla. _

―_Quizás._

_Tsunayoshi le miro ligeramente sorprendido, abruptamente sacudió la cabeza. _

―_¿Has estado enamorado no, Reborn? _

_Reborn soltó una risa fría. _

―_Invita a la mansión a tu guardián del sol, Tsuna, también a su compañía. _

―…_pero es Kyoko. _

―_No importa. _

_Sawada se masajeo la cabeza, miro a su tutor y suplico con la mirada. _

―_¿Tengo que hacerlo? _

―_Por supuesto. _

―_Eres un tutor espartano, ¿lo sabías? _

_Reborn curvo los labios. _

―_Lo sé, Dame-Tsuna. _

Envolvió sus caderas delgadas con la toalla, se miró en el nublado espejo del baño por causa del vapor y froto su mano en el. Desnudo y mojado se sintió verdaderamente estúpido, huyendo del problema y aferrándose a su tutor para que le ayudara.

Resoplo ligeramente contra su pelo mojado y cerró los ojos. Miro la puerta cerrada del baño, fuera de la puerta estaba Haru, su esposa, la mujer con la que tuvo sexo anoche. Frunció las cejas y se encamino a la puerta, la abrió y Haru que estaba sentada frotándose la base del cuello y desnuda le miro.

―Tsun―

―Kyoko vendrá a la mansión. ―dijo.

Haru quedo callada.

…

Se sentó en la silla de su oficina y miro a través de las pestañas el informe de Gokudera.

―Gokudera-kun…

―¿Si décimo?

―Dile a las sirvientas que preparen un festín.

El medio italiano abrió la boca.

―¿Por qué?

―Ryohei viene.

Los ojos de Gokudera se agrandaron sorpresivamente.

―P-Pero está _esa_ mujer, décimo.

―Lo sé.

Su vista reflejo seriedad, y su guardián que quería replicar calló.

―Entiendo, me pondré en ello décimo.

…

Faltaban doce minutos para que diera comienzo el desayuno, doce, pero sus piernas no se movían, sentado y ocultando la cara entre sus manos miro la puerta, como si fuera una amenaza para él.

Entorno los ojos y busco una vía de escape, ¿no había trabajo atrasado? Sí, tenía que verlo.

Busco entre los cajones los papeles que tenía que firmar pero no encontró ninguno, desilusionado y enfadado consigo mismo mordió su labio y miro de nuevo la puerta.

Tenía que salir, tenía que estar al lado de su mujer y fingir que nada pasaba, y si ella preguntaba por su amiga tendría que responder con sencillez.

_No, no podía._

Su respiración se volvió pesada y corta, decidió sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, que no iría a desayunar, pero la puerta abriéndose llamo su atención.

―Tsuna-san, ¿Vamos a desayunar?

Sus ojos capturaron la sonrisa pequeña de Haru, parada en medio de la puerta con una mano en el pomo y la otra invitándolo a salir, afloro una sonrisa.

―Sí.

Y sus ojos nunca capturaron el miedo, rechazo, dolor y angustia de Haru, tampoco ese sentimiento de traición que tenía oculto esa mujer pequeña.

Le agarro del brazo y salió de su oficina a paso lento pero firme.

… en verdad Sawada Tsunayoshi era estúpido para algunas cosas, como el romance.

…

Se sentó a lado de Haru, bebió el café e hizo caso omiso de las miradas llenas de preguntas.

Sabía sin siquiera preguntar que su guardián del anillo Tormenta informo a los habitantes de la mansión que Sasagawa Ryohei y Sasagawa Kyoko vendrían a la mansión.

No podía quejarse, una parte de él lo agradeció enormemente, al fin y al cabo él no quería dar la noticia, sería algo irónico.

Soltó un suspiro corto y relajado antes de mirar a su tutor, que después de tanto tiempo hacía acto de presencia en el desayuno, le miro fríamente que Reborn alzó los ojos de su taza de café para clavarla en la suya, trago saliva con nervios y Reborn soltó una risita.

Sí, su tutor había acabado lo que hubiera estado haciendo días atrás.

Tomo otro trago de la pequeña taza que tenía café y sus parpados se cerraron momentáneamente, imaginándose como sería una vez que ellos viniesen.

¿Sería algo tenso? ¿O sería formalismo sin pasar la dura pared de hielo que puso Kyoko antes de marcharse? Tal vez sí, tal vez no, pero él espero que no fuera humillante para ninguno de los dos, también que Kyoko no involucrara a Haru, sabía que Kyoko estaba dolida igual que él, pero no quería ver sufrir a la mujer que prometió fidelidad en el altar, también su vida y amor incondicional, lo último era imposible para Haru, no podía cumplirse, si pudiera seguramente lo hubiera echo antes de contraer nupcias con ella, Tsunayoshi bajo los ojos ligeramente y suspiro suavemente, espero con ansias y miedo la venida de la mujer que amaba, esperando que no fuera como un tornado, destruyendo a los habitantes de la mansión, menos aún haciendo daño a Haru.

Haru podría ser su mujer, su esposa y la mujer que le amaba, pero él no quería menos aún deseaba que fuera lastimada, pero eso sería demasiado sarcástico decirlo por su boca cuando en realidad él le lastimaba cada momento, ya sea en pensamientos o sentimientos, él solo tenía alguien en su cuerpo, mente y corazón, la joven que se alejó de él.

Recordó los sucesos que paso un mes antes cuando Kyoko se marchó de la mansión, sola sin permiso de su hermano mayor, también la traición que le hizo a él. Nunca podría olvidar el sabor amargo que sintió en aquel momento.

_Hacía un inmenso calor, Tsuna creyó morirse en aquel momento, a pesar del calor del ambiente aumento aún más cuando Kyoko se subió en sus caderas, moviéndose lentamente y de forma tortuosa, el pelo largo cayendo por sus hombros delgados, cubriendo de vez en cuando sus pezones rosados, ella gimió y él la cogió de las caderas para que hundiera más su pene. _

_Le beso los labios de forma hambrienta y Kyoko apretó las paredes de su vagina, atrapando su miembro erecto, gruño y ella araño su pecho, segundos después él le tomo de la cintura y giro, le miro a los ojos dorados y sonrió. _

―_Te amo. _

_Kyoko sonrió y asintió, volvió los ojos a sus labios y le beso cariñosamente antes de moverse con suavidad, lentamente, regocijándose por estar atrapado en ese cuerpo delgado, hermoso y cálido. _

―_Te amor mucho, Kyoko. _

Y_, preso de la intensidad del placer eyaculo en su interior, sintió el orgasmo y cayó rendido, su cara cayó entre los senos y beso la piel. _

En aquel momento nunca imagino que las cosas cambiaran tanto de su rumbo, tampoco el sentimiento que sintió en ese momento.

Le llevo a la locura.

Mordisqueo su labio y volvió la vista a Reborn, él sabía lo que pensaba, lo sabía, por eso tenía esa burlona y a la vez seria mirada en los ojos. Tsunayoshi supo que Reborn sería un dolor de culo después.

Porque él, Reborn, se encargaría de ponerlo en vereda, haría que fuera fuerte, aunque nunca imaginaria que el Décimo jefe de la familia Vongola volviera a caer.

Tsunayoshi Sawada era estúpido para el romance.

…

Miro a los ojos de Haru, ni siquiera evito mirarla porque eso daría a pensar más a ella, se quito lentamente la corbata que llevaba y espero pacientemente, pero ella no empezó, ni siquiera despego los labios, recorrió con sus ojos la habitación grande y su vista cayo en las temblorosas manos de Haru, estaba nerviosa, podía ser más que él.

―Suéltalo. ―le pidió.

Haru asintió mordisqueándose el labio.

―¿Por qué estas así?

Tsuna suspiro y desabotono el primer botón de su camisa blanca. ¿Por qué estaba así?

¿No era obvio?

―Estoy normal, como todos los días.

Haru soltó una risita, y él pensó que era sarcástica.

―Lo que digas, Tsuna-san.

Frunció el ceño, no le gustaba el tono que tomaba la voz de Haru. Era como si le echara la culpa de algo, pero sin saber el qué.

―¿No quieres ver a Kyoko-chan o qué? ―pregunto entre dientes, Haru le miro sorprendida, luego sacudió la cabeza.

―¡Claro que quiero verla! ¡Es mi amiga, mi amiga Tsuna-san! ―respondió rápidamente. ―Pero no lo entiendo, me lo dices y actúas de forma rara, ¡pareces furioso! De repente me dices que vendrá cuando hace meses que no la veo, tampoco tengo comunicación con ella, intento entablar conversación con ella pero no puedo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella no quie―?

―Haru, si ella no te contestas debe estar ocupada. ―le callo con la respuesta, su esposa le miro y luego suspiro.

―¿Algo paso entre vosotros?

Sí, esa era la pregunta a la que él temía. ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo actúo así?

―No, nada.

Vio como ella fruncía el ceño, no se lo tragaba pero no preguntaba más.

Se sintió de nuevo, sucio y mentiroso.

―De acuerdo.

La mujer se levanto y luego se miro las uñas, apretó los labios y luego lo soltó.

―Si no tienes nada que decirme me iré.

―¿Dónde?

―Donde sea.

Gruño la suave voz de Haru, camino a prisa directo a la puerta para solo ser recibida, una vez abierta la puerta, con la mirada sorprendida de Yamamoto.

Takeshi le miro con sorpresa, se quito el cigarrillo de los labios y pestañeo.

―¿Pasa algo?

Haru oprimió los labios.

―Nada.

Dio un suave empujón a su amigo y salió por el pasillo, importándole una mierda la llamada de Yamamoto o el susurro de Tsuna.

…

Tsuna miro de soslayo a Takeshi, su guardián y amigo, frunció la nariz.

―¿No irás detrás de ella? ―pregunto con curiosidad Yamamoto.

―Se alejo de mí, eso quiere decir que no quiere verme ahora mismo.

Yamamoto soltó una carcajada.

―Eres su marido, es tu deber como esposo saber qué pasa con tu mujer.

―Metete en tus asuntos Yamamoto. ―susurro por lo bajo, los ojos suaves de Yamamoto se endurecieron, borro la sonrisa de los labios y cruzo los brazos.

―Tienes razón, no es mi asunto, al fin y al cabo eres tú el que se caso con Haru no yo, no tengo que preocuparme. Si me disculpas.

Giro sobre sus talones y alzo los ojos para ver a la figura desapareciendo de la mujer, dio dos pasos.

―¿Entonces porque vas a por ella?

―Porque es mi amiga.

Tsuna se froto el cuello, sentía como si alguien le estrangulara, no podía pensar con claridad y si lo intentaba le dolía. Vio desaparecer de su vista a Yamamoto, cerró la puerta de su habitación y gruño en voz alta.

…

Escucho la risa de Reborn en su oreja, a pesar de que el pequeño bebé no estaba alrededor suyo podía escuchar claramente su risa burlona.

Tsuna apretó las sabanas alrededor de su cuerpo, miro de reojo el reloj de la mesilla y suspiro.

Pero lo más inquietante era que no le preocupaba, ni siquiera le remordía la conciencia de que tal vez ella estaba en problemas, como hombre no temía por Haru, pero como amigo se preocupaba, se rasco detrás de la oreja y suspiro.

Lamentablemente Haru podía estar horas desaparecida y él no se daría demasiada cuenta.

…

_Se miraron a los ojos, ella soltó una risa y él se sonrojo, se acerco a ella lentamente y envolvió su mano en su frágil muñeca, sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras se acercaba a la dulce tentación de sus labios, ella gimió y él le apretó contra sus brazos. _

_La mujer le miro a los ojos con entusiasmo. _

―_¿Vamos a ir al parque? ―pregunto con voz alegre, Tsuna asintió. _

―_Sí, cuando termine el papeleo. _

_Ella hizo un mohín y Tsuna rió. _

―_Lo siento, tendrás que esperar. _

_Sacudió la cabeza, sonrió ligeramente y apretó sus manos en los hombros de él. _

―_No te preocupes, Tsu-kun. _

_Tsuna rió y ella le siguió. _

…

Parpadeo repetidamente, se froto los ojos y miro detenidamente la lámpara.

¿Cómo podía olvidarse de aquella hermosa mujer?

Era imposible.

Apretó los dientes y escondió la cabeza en la almohada, trago el nudo de desesperación que tenia en la garganta.

Kyoko llegaría, estaría en la mansión, llegaría, joder, llegaría.

Faltaba poco, la volvería a ver, vería esos hermosos ojos dorados, ese pelo que brillaba como el oro y esa sonrisa que valía más que todo el dinero del mundo.

Kyoko vendría a la mansión y él le vería.

Su corazón parecía a punto de salirse de su pecho, hacía un sonido sordo y frenético. Apoyo su mano en su boca, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

La vería. Volvería a ver a Kyoko, sus días se iluminarían… también se oscurecerían.

N/A: Gracias por vuestros comentarios hasta ahora, el siguiente capítulo será más angst, xD. También sarcástico creo, la llegada de Kyoko y más cosas, después comenzaran sus infidelidades 0/0

Amaré eso xD

¡Nos leemos luego y también responderé vuestros R&R! ya que como veréis no lo hago pero intentare hacerlo.


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

_Capítulo cinco_**. A**unque no quieras lo sigues sintiendo.

Las cosas no deberían pasar así, claro que no, pero nadie podía saber el futuro, bueno tal vez sí, pero ahora no era el momento, solo pensó en una cosa en ese instante y fue decir su nombre en un susurro amargo, mientras ella le apuñalaba con la mirada preguntándole ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto a mí?

Bajo la vista demasiado avergonzado consigo mismo como para volver a mirarle. Se alejo con pasos pesados mientras sentía la punzante mirada de ella en su espalda. Lo sentía, en verdad que su corazón lo sentía pero no podía cambiar el echo, menos aun esconderlo de nuevo, de soslayo la miro a ella, bonita, sensual y perturbadoramente tranquila mientras sonreía a sus guardianes, algo tramaba, ¡claro que no! Se dijo con temor, pero su súper intuición jamás mentía.

Mordió su labio y apretó los puños, solo tenia que ir, si, ir y decirle _hablemos_, pero sus pesados pies se detuvieron y se negaron a moverse a pesar que su corazón quería hacerlo.

―Décimo―dijo susurrando Gokudera, apenas audible, palmeando el hombro, que reconfortante, pensó con amargura.

―¿Sí?

Se miraron, la verde y analítica mirada de su amigo reflejo confusión y perturbación, sin detenerse aun siguió el camino, tenía que seguir, era el décimo Vongola, y a pesar de los honoríficos en ese instante era Tsunayoshi Sawada, el hombre que seguía enamorado de Sasagawa Kyoko, la mujer que le miraba de reojo con esa inquietante sonrisa, el hombre que era vigilado por los ojos como halcones de su esposa, Sawada Haru.

Apresuro el paso quejumbroso, apenas salió de la estancia donde estaban reunidos la mayoría de sus guardianes respiro con tranquilidad.

¿Qué haría?

…

El lazo que los unía era más fuerte, lo sabía, nunca podría ser destruido, era porque él le seguía amando, añorando y soñando con ella, pensando en la noche que se unieron, en el día que se besaron y en el momento que declaro su amor, era fuerte.

Ella lo sabía.

…

El silencio fue espeso y tenso, mientras se miraban fríamente a través de sus pestañas, de sus pupilas reducidas y ojos entrecerrados vieron una pizca de crueldad, ella se sentó, sonrió con cierta dulzura y dijo esas palabras que le hicieron temblar.

―Es bueno verte de nuevo, Tsu-kun.

Era como si una enorme semilla trancara el aire a sus pulmones, como si estuviera siendo oprimido hasta hipar, miro a la mujer y parpadeo.

No, no, todo era su imaginación, ella estaba ahí rugió su mente, pero era mentira, ella no podía estar a su lado, y menos sonriendo, ella no era Kyoko, la bella Kyoko siempre tenía una chispa de pureza, ahora era sofocante.

Tosió la semilla invisible.

―Kyoko…chan.

Ella sonrió. Bajo las pestañas, hermosa forma de seducir, y luego miro de reojo la fotografía.

―Te has casado con Haru, huh.

Sí, no, sí, no.

―…Sí.

Kyoko se levanto de la silla, cruzo apenas el pequeño espacio que los separaba el escritorio y le apretó el hombro.

―Me alegro por ti Tsu-kun.

Era una mentirosa, sus labios curvados era una mentira asquerosa, Tsuna asintió.

―S-Si…

Su risa le hizo erizar los pelos de la nuca, le clavo la mirada y ella se la devolvió, ya no más inocencia.

―Deberíamos ir a dormir. ―anuncio lentamente Sasagawa, irguiéndose lentamente mientras miraba aun sus ojos ámbar de Tsuna, miro un segundo de reojo la fotografía y luego le sonrió. ―hablaremos mañana.

…

Hablaremos mañana, hablaremos mañana, la oración se repetía hasta el cansancio en su mente, su voz ligera y suave, sus ojos ocultándole algo de valor, la boca curvada y su despiadada sonrisa sofocando el ambiente que él quería huir ahora mismo.

Lamio los labios, intento serenarse, mañana tendría una cita con otro jefe de la mafia, era hora de pensar, de pensar en Vongola, como un Vongola, pensar solo en la familia, nada más.

Mordió el lápiz de entre sus labios, lo apretó con fuerza y lo escucho quebrarse.

Se levanto dejando el lápiz destrozado y abrió la puerta.

Espera, espera ahí Kyoko quiere decir, sin embargo no puede y ni quiere, después de todo ahora mismo Kyoko estará durmiendo, ¿O contándole a Haru que ellos dos fueron algo más que amigos años atrás?

Se apoyo contra la pared, respiro agitadamente, todo su cuerpo tiritaba, era un miedo atroz, peor que las luchas, peor que las heridas, era el saberse odiado por la persona que amaba.

―¿Tsuna-san?

…

Ella le miro desde el fondo, llevaba un camisón que le llega hasta las rodillas, de color melocotón y suave como la seda, sus pezones se veían con claridad, su cabello alborotado y una enigmática mirada de preocupación, él le miro.

Avanzo rápidamente, puso una mano en su cuello, lo acaricio y le miro a los ojos.

―Te necesito.

Ella le miro con sorpresa y luego intento protestar cuando él le acribillo contra la pared dura, le beso con fuerza los labios, mientras con su mano bajaba la cremallera de su pantalón, su falo salió ansiosamente, ella intento oponerse pero las manos de Tsuna le tomaron de las muñecas antes de empujar el camisón y bajar las bragas azules que llevaba.

¿Qué hizo mal? ¿Por qué no podía ser como antes? ¿Dónde quedo el Dame-Tsuna?

Entro atropelladamente antes de gemir contra su oreja, Haru se movió con inquietud.

Tsuna le miro los ojos, estaban llorando, eran como los mismo ojos de Kyoko cuando le pidió disculpas, era la misma sensación, se movió profundamente antes de alzarle más entre sus caderas y moverse en su interior.

Su dedo acaricio un mechón de pelo ondulado, suspiro y murmuro el nombre, ese nombre.

―Kyoko…

….

El amor no es solo belleza, y la belleza no es amor, Kyoko era hermosa como una rosa, frágil pero con espinas para protegerse, Haru era más espinas y en algún sentido hermoso, era como una flor en medio del desierto, dura para matar, luchando el día a día.

¿Entonces porque diablos no lucho? ¿Dónde quedaron las espinas? ¿Dónde quedo la fiereza de la flor en el desierto?

Haru parpadeo lentamente, apenas se movió cuando sintió como el cuerpo de Tsuna se levantaba lentamente, cerro los ojos y quedo quieta, momento después sintió la mano de Tsuna acariciando su mejilla.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de echarse atrás y clavar sus ojos furiosos a Sawada.

―¡No te acerques! ―chillo histérica, Sawada dio un paso atrás por la sorpresa antes de mirarle. Suplica. Jodida suplica.

Haru tembló como una delicada hoja en otoño, desprendiéndose de la rama, él dio un paso vacilante pero ella fue más dura y audaz y rodo por la cama y agarro el jarrón lleno de rosas de la mesa de fondo.

―No te acerques. ―amenaza filosamente. Su pulso corre desenfrenado, siente ganas de vomitar, mientras ve como Tsuna intenta acercarse de nuevo ella le tira el jarrón, escucha el sonido que hace cuando se rompe y da un grito histérico.

….

Está en la cama, su cuerpo se siente extrañamente adormecido, con ojos apagados por el sueño ve los ojos verdes de Gokudera, la silueta de Tsuna apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta y el rostro de Yamamoto cerca del suyo, mirándole con preocupación, sonríe tímidamente y aprieta la mano de Yamamoto, el cual le extiende para que duerma tranquila.

―…no me dejes sola con él. ―pide, Yamamoto le mira con brevedad antes de apretarle con fuerza la mano y asentir, antes de caer dormida en un sueño profundo siente los labios de Takeshi en su frente.

…..

Le lleva exactamente un día entero a Haru para calmarse, alguien le medica, no le dicen quien pero sabe que solamente puede ser él. Gokudera.

Cuando despierta siente la cabeza pesada, la garganta reseca y hasta su forma de hablar es casi ruda, por esa razón cuando intenta salir de la habitación para marcharse a cualquier sitio y se encuentra con Yamamoto siente un gran alivio. Él mira preocupado pero ella se siente segura, gira sobre sus talones y se va caminando con lentitud a la gran cama que esta desnuda de sabanas o colchas―en un arrebato después de despertar por sorpresa sintió el aroma de Tsuna y tiro las sabanas de la cama―, le mira a Yamamoto y le pide con la mirada que se acerque a ella, se sientan en la cama en silencio, ella no quiere decirle a Yamamoto nada, mientras que él quiere saber, después de todo no todos los días se escuchaba a la esposa del jefe de la familia Vongola gritando histéricamente e intentando golpear a Tsuna, mientras llora y patalea y solo envuelta en sabanas llena de un olor especial, claramente a semen y sudor, menos aún como ella amenazaba con matarlo, le gritaba obscenidades, pedía una explicación luego tiritaba de miedo y terror, para luego llorar amargamente abrazándose, no, no todos los días se veía hacer aquello a la esposa del jefe.

Takeshi le puso una mano en el hombro, ella parpadea confusa, le mira y luego esboza una sonrisa temblorosa, Yamamoto le pone la mano contra su cabeza y la aproxima a su pecho, Haru huele el ahora, lavanda y colonia, distinto al olor de madera y algo cítrico que lleva en el cuerpo Tsuna, aspira aire y lo rodea con brío.

―Puedes llorar, seré tu hombro.

Haru pestañea intranquila, posteriormente asiente frenéticamente y llora, llama a su madre, a su padre, llama a Yamamoto que es su mejor amigo.

Era algo que no tenía que haber pasado en ese momento, era algo que Tsuna jamás debió hacer.

…..

Nadie pregunta que paso exactamente pero esta claramente que todos quieren saberlo, porque Lambo preguntó esquivamente que paso, mientras I-Pin solo asalta con una pregunta, ¿Está bien Haru-san?

Gokudera mastica lentamente el pan tostado, mira distraídamente su café antes de ver la hora de su reloj y comprobar la hora, es momento de poner el calmante a la mujer del décimo, se apoya contra su mano para levantarse cuando Tsuna le mira significantemente.

―Déjalo.

Se sienta de nuevo y cabecea, orden cumplida décimo piensa.

I-Pin no es tonta, ama como una madre a Haru, le gusta la forma que tiene para acoplarse a las situaciones, ese espíritu independiente, la forma en que Haru les da una sonrisa por más que este preocupada por algo, así que muerde su cachete interior antes de soltar la bomba en forma de pregunta.

―Tsuna-san… ¿Le hiciste algo a Haru?

…..

Se estremece, el cuerpo de Tsuna se estremece visiblemente antes de mirar a la chica joven, ella le mira fríamente, como una asesina sanguinaria, mientras que Lambo suelta el tenedor para clavarle en los dos.

Relame los labios, se siente sucio, extremadamente―como diría Ryohei―sucio, quiere poder quitarse esa sensación del cuerpo pero no puede, escucha el sollozo de Haru, su grito, sus ojos empañados de lágrimas, su boca abierta pidiendo que pare, sus ojos asustados.

Lo recuerda.

Cuando Tsuna empezó a tocarle a pensar que era Kyoko―estaba borracho, se diría de amor en vez de alcohol por Kyoko, a la que estaba haciendo el amor era Kyoko no Haru―, pero cuando entro en su interior y escucho el grito de Haru supo y despertó que no era ella. Era su esposa. Ella gritaba.

Le llevo tiempo entender antes de apartarse avergonzando, quiso pedir disculpas, las quiso hacer, pero Haru se sacudió con violencia y le dio una bofetada fuerte y corrió por el pasillo semidesnuda, tropezando hacia la habitación, él fue a su busca, le grito pero ella no hizo caso, ella cerro la puerta sin pestillo y pudo entrar, le vio sacudirse.

―¡No te acerques! ―le grito en ese momento, él asintió y luego negó, no, en verdad que no le quería hacer eso a ella, era Haru, intentaría no hacerle daño aunque ya se lo hubiera echo.

Las cosas llegaron a peor cuando los gritos fueron escuchados por Gokudera y Yamamoto, le pidió a Gokudera que calmara a Haru mientras que pedía a Yamamoto que esperara fuera, pero su guardián del anillo Lluvia se negó, por primera vez decía no a la petición de Tsuna, choco contra él y fue a lado de Haru, cuando Gokudera le inyecto el calmante y ella empezó a desvanecerse Yamamoto rodeo su figura y le apretó entorno a su cuerpo, le estaba protegiendo.

Tsuna solo recuerda partes cuando no se siente sucio como ahora, pero sabe que después de decir el nombre de Kyoko en la oreja de Haru despertó, porque ella grito y no llego a más. En realidad… en realidad… Tsuna se estremeció.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera tapado la boca a Haru? ¿Le hubiera… echo _aquello_?

Intento hablar con ella, pedir disculpas, sabía que era algo imperdonable pero por lo menos quería sentir menos carga en el pecho, quería pensar que si pidió perdón por lo menos ella tenía tiempo para perdonarlo después. Pero nada de ello ocurrió, ella no dijo nada solo grito, no perdono menos aún dejo de temerlo, le odiaba y él se lo merecía.

Si tan solo no hubiera jugado a la maldita boda, si tan solo no hubiera propuesto matrimonio a Haru. Joder, todo era pasado ahora, nada podía cambiar lo que hizo, lo que dijo y como destrozo el corazón de Haru.

Por más que quisiera satisfacerse, todo era imperdonable. Las cosas habían cambiado, para bien o para mal, todos crecieron e hicieron sus propios errores, pero el suyo era peor.

Dejo lentamente la taza de café en la mesa, alzo la mirada y comprobó que Gokudera le mirada fijamente, no hacía falta su súper intuición, algo le decía que Gokudera pensaba en si hacía bien o no en callar.

Bajo los ojos nuevamente, para después levantarse con calma y caminar hacia su habitación.

Tendría que hablar de nuevo con Haru, aun sabiendo que quizás su relación ya no podría ser salvada, aun así era su elección.

…

Entro lentamente a la habitación, miro como ella estaba echada en la cama, respirando calmadamente mientras sus ojos miraban al techo, toco con sus nudillos la puerta ya abierta y ella salto, cuando le miro sus ojos se oscurecieron.

Relativamente sabía que aquello ocurriría, después de todo él hubiera echo lo mismo, sin embargo fue un duro golpe en su corazón. Haru se levanto con cuidado de la cama, se sentó en la silla de a lado y le miro. Su mirada era fría y oscura, nada que ver con la dulzura con la cual le recibía siempre, preparado dio un paso vacilante, ella tenso los hombros y espero pacientemente.

Se sentó en la cama, mordió su labio inferior y preparo mentalmente las palabras que diría.

'Lo siento tanto Haru, yo… yo lo siento.' ¿Eso serviría? Claro que no.

Mordió con más fuerza su labio y despego los dientes de su boca antes de hablar correctamente―con algo de pavor―, sus nudillos se vieron blancos por la presión del puño.

―Yo en verd―

―Lo sientes, siempre dices lo mismo. Tsuna-san lo siente y yo siempre digo no importa, ¿Eso quieres que diga ahora? ¿Te sentirás bien verdad? Entonces, _no te preocupes Tsuna-san, Haru está bien, muy bien_. ―deletreo con sorna, para después fruncir el entrecejo y acusar con la mirada. ―¡Mentiroso!

Acuso con voz temblorosa, se levantó y se tambaleo por el rápido movimiento, él intento tocarle pero ella salto, clavo su oscura mirada en la de él y empezó a caminar por la habitación.

―¿Sabes cuantas veces Haru te dijo que te amaba y tú nunca respondiste? ¿Sabes cuantas? ¡Desde que nos casamos!

Respondió agriamente.

―Pensé que me querías, que estabas empezando a amarme, pero de repente volvió Kyoko-chan, no, eso no, ¿Tal vez nunca salió de tu corazón no?

Tsuna bajo la mirada, para ser un jefe de la mafia parecía un ser patético ahí en medio de la gran habitación.

Haru se acercó cautamente, su pequeña nariz se topó con su mandíbula, ella dio un resoplido, frunció los labios y luego una sonrisa aniñada y cruel salió de su boca.

―¿Quieres que te perdone? ¿Quieres eso verdad? ¡Entonces devuélveme los años desperdiciados de amor!

Sawada movió la cabeza, suspiro y luego negó.

―Tú sabes que no puedo hacer eso. No soy Dios.

―¡Lo eras para mí!

Sus ojos se cristalizaron, llevo una mano a sus ojos, le miro por encima de las pestañas húmedas y tosió.

―Yo creí que algún día me amarías, pensé que olvidarías a Kyoko, lo pensé porque me pediste matrimonio, te di todo de mí.

―Lo siento Haru.

Haru negó frenéticamente.

―¡Siempre lo sientes! Si Haru llora lo sientes, si Haru se lastima lo sientes, también sientes no amarme. ¿Verdad?

Sawada asintió lentamente, Haru cruzo unos metros antes de detenerse y mirarle por encima del hombro.

―Me haces mucho daño. ―sus manos temblaron―Quiero que desaparezcas, quiero que te _vayas_.

―Haru…

―¡Te detesto!

Dio paso atrás por sorpresa, su voz sonó tan furiosa que le hizo estremecer. Armándose de valor avanzo y le toco el hombro.

―Perdón.

―Puedes irte con Kyoko, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Se feliz si es que no tienes consciencia.

―¡Haru!

―¡No me chilles!

Sus respiraciones se volvieron inestables, en verdad querían que todo acabara, o que en su mayoría no pasara de los insultos, pero era irremediable no discutir, ella estaba demasiada dolida, mientras que él no quería perder su amistad y compañía, pero no podía ya que sabía que para ella le era imposible perdonarle. Además, él quería a Kyoko, pero no quería perder a Haru.

―Me siento tan traicionada, tan… vacía. Desperdicie estos años contigo, abandone todo, mis padres, mis pocos amigos, mi ciudad, todo por ti. ―empezó lentamente, esforzándose para no cambiar su modula voz que se forzó. ―Creí que en verdad que me amabas, hicimos muchas cosas, me diste mi primer beso, tú… tú me hiciste mujer Tsuna, me quitaste _todo_. ―parpadeo cuando las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos, empezó a sollozar. ―Aprendí a usar armas, me esforcé para no ser un obstáculo, aprendí a defender lo que quieres. ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?

Tsuna sintió la boca reseca.

―Anoche… anoche me hiciste el amor pensando en ella ¿Todas las veces fue pensando en ella?

Haru negó, relamió la boca seca y le miro por el rabillo del ojo.

―No te quiero ver. No te quiero ver.

Tsunayoshi Sawada asintió, camino hacia la puerta, antes de salir dice lentamente.

―Este matrimonio…

―Te daré el divorcio.

Anuncio con voz tensa, los músculos se tensaron cuando ella alzo la mirada y vio la frialdad y rencor mezclados en sus lindas facciones.

Tsunayoshi asintió lentamente, salió por la puerta y lo cerro suavemente, alzo la mirada solo para toparse con la miel de Yamamoto. Su amigo le miro con las cejas fruncidas y la mandíbula bien apretada, intento hablar pero él le dio un empujón y abrió la puerta, entro y la cerro con un sonoro ruido.

Empezó a caminar por el pasillo, su cuerpo estaba frío y al mismo tiempo estremeciéndose, no podía pensar correctamente, abrió la puerta de su despacho y entro.

―Tsuna-kun.

Sus ojos vieron la delgada figura de ella, mirándole penetrantemente. Dio pasos vacilantes antes de acercársele y tocarla con suavidad.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen.

Lo odia. Lo detesta. Lo aborrece con toda su alma, mientras le mira a los ojos chocolates, mientras ve como su pelo esta alborotado y su acompañante es _ella_, lo odia.

Intenta que su rostro no demuestre dolor y odio pero solo llega a su cara una mueca mal disimulada con ojos inyectados en odio.

Se irgue con más soltura y pasa por su lado sin saludar. Corre después y desaparece de la vista de las dos personas.

…

Su cuerpo pequeño se estremece ligeramente mientras sus orbes oscuras se llenan de lágrimas y oculta el rostro en el pecho de Yamamoto.

Gime entrecortadamente, se aprieta más contra el cuerpo masculino y lo llama, porque a pesar de todo, todavía lo amaba con todo el corazón.

―Tranquilízate, Haru. ―susurra con suavidad la voz ronca de Takeshi, sin embargo no puede, porque en su mente llegan todos los momentos que creyó que él le amaba, momentos en los que se entregaba en cuerpo y sollozaba su nombre.

Aquellos momentos en que el cielo era abierto en sus ojos y se sumía al amor, aquel amor que él profesaba a veces con suaves besos, con una sonrisa, con un saludo. Pero todo era mentira.

Una asquerosa mentira que hirió en lo profundo de su corazón de enamorada.

Aprieta los labios, fuertemente agarra por los hombros a Takeshi y le mira a través de sus espesas pestañas húmedas.

―Lo quiero. ―suelta mordiéndose el labio, Takeshi le mira brevemente antes de asentir con tristeza. ―Pero nunca le perdonare.

Los ojos caramelo de Takeshi se oscurecen, sus manos grandes llegan hasta sus mejillas mojadas y con sus pulgares empieza a limpiar, suavemente y con mimo de un padre a una hija.

―No des esa mirada de odio Haru. ―susurra suavemente, antes de coger su barbilla y alzarla entre sus dedos, mirarle con tranquilidad y esbozar una sonrisa. ―Olvida todo por hoy, olvida ese maldito anillo, sácatelo, hoy serás Miura Haru, soltera, hermosa, llena de vida. ―Haru suelta una risilla ronca, casi sarcásticamente. ―Hoy tendrás una cita conmigo, el galante Yamamoto Takeshi. ―suelta con burla Takeshi, casi con rubor por su desfachatez de decirse galante, pero luego entrecierra los ojos. ―Ten una cita conmigo. ―suplica.

….

Sus ojos oscuros miran distraídamente el alrededor, mientras la mano fuerte y grande de él aprieta la suya propia con fuerza se siente, inexplicablemente, serena, tranquila, sin sentimientos que parecían envenenados, ni miedo, dolor, ira, confusión, traición, se siente en paz.

Sonríe un poco, luego sus labios empiezan a ancharse más y ríe a carcajada limpia.

Yamamoto que le mira con sus ojos caramelos le ríe. Una sonrisa suave, tranquila, cómo tenía que ser una lluvia, con la mente despejada empieza a entregarse al momento.

―Subámonos ahí. ―le grita, él gira la cara para mirar la atracción y luego entrecerrar los ojos con burla.

―¿Te atreves eh?

Haru rio.

―Me atrevo a muchas cosas Yamamoto-kun.

…..

Su respiración se vuelve errática, su cuerpo empieza a adormecerse y esos ojos negros como pozos profundos de oscuridad le vigilan atentamente, la sonrisa de bebé empieza a curvarse en su cara pequeña y él se siente intimidado.

Intenta levantarse con cuidado, vigilándole con la mirada pero Reborn le paraliza con la mirada, calculadora, fría, maquiavélica, tan oscura que le hace estremecer.

―¿Cómo _mierda_ puedes ser un jefe tan estúpido Tsuna? ―pregunta con voz filosa, Tsuna se estremece. Reborn no es de los que sueltan tacos como si nada, es de las personas correctas, bien hablada, y ese forma de hablar es lo que le hace temido, calmado, serio, tan tranquilo que asusta a sus oponentes.

Por eso mientras esta en el suelo respirando intranquilamente, intentando llevar oxigeno a sus pulmones cae de nuevo al suelo y jadea.

―Por favor Reborn. ―súplica Tsuna, apenas tirando las palabras de su boca, Reborn suelta un gruñido lento y ronco antes de apretar el botón rojo de su derecha y hacer que la habitación vuelva a la gravedad correcta, Tsuna cae al suelo golpeándose y el tutor le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

―¿Vas a pedirle matrimonio a Sasagawa? ¿Lo has pensado bien? ¿Qué pasara después?

Tsuna suelta un suspiro casi calmado antes de rodar sobre su cuerpo y mirar el techo distraídamente.

―Solo quiero ser feliz.

―Tu mujer está en una cita con tu guardián. ―suelta escuetamente Reborn.

Los ojos de Tsuna se reducen.

―Yamamoto.

Reborn ríe.

―Primero pides matrimonio a tu mejor amiga, hieres a tu otro mejor amigo, tú guardián, porque él estaba enamorado de ella desde hace años, luego te alejas de tus compromisos, vives en el _puto_ pasado Tsuna.

Tsuna se estremece.

―¡Yo no sabía que Yamamoto le amase! ¡Me lo hubieras dicho!

―¿Y qué habrías echo después? ¿Dejarla plantada en el altar con su vestido de novia y congelar esa sonrisa brillante que tenía en ese momento? Decepcionas Tsuna. ―reprende con voz lenta el tutor. Leon pasea en el ala de su sombrero negro y sus ojos miran detenidamente a Tsuna.

Tsuna aprieta los labios, quiere y desea con todas sus ganas poder llorar, refugiarse en los brazos suaves y delgados de Kyoko, parar el tiempo, detener el momento de su marcha, girar todo y hacerlo a su manera.

Todo lo que hace le sale mal, todo parece empezar a desmoronarse, son como esos cuentos, empiezan bien pero no tiene final feliz, y él _quiere_ ese final feliz, pero es imposible, porque a pesar de querer llevarse bien con todos desconfía, la traición, el miedo, el odio, el rencor, el dolor, todo se mezcla y le deja un sabor a acido en la boca.

Se levanta a duras penas del suelo y le miro penetrantemente a Reborn.

―Voy a ser feliz, Kyoko es la mujer que amo. ―suelta con decisión, pero Reborn le miro mordaz.

―La familia Shimon está en Italia, pidió cita contigo, tus enemigos están al acecho, creo que será buena presa tu _ex_-esposa.

Sus ojos se abren con asombro antes de tambalearse hacia adelante y susurrar lentamente.

―Haru.

…..

Su boca rosada que parece un capullo de rosa, sus mejillas rosadas, con carmín pintado en los pómulos, pero sin llevar maquillaje, sus ojos marrones con motitas rojas brillan intensamente, Yamamoto ahora mismo se siente el hombre más feliz del mundo, el más rico, el con más estatus, el más fuerte.

Se siente invencible y saciado con los mejores regalos del mundo, una sonrisa hermosa, una mirada para él y la presencia de una compañía muy agradable.

Suelta un suspiro casi de enamorado y le mira a ella.

Porque ella le esta mirando. Es él a quien mira, no a Tsuna.

Alza la mano con rapidez, envuelve su codo con suavidad y tira, Haru se sorprende y luego lo hace aún más cuando la boca de Yamamoto besa suavemente sus mejillas.

….

Enma Kozato, casi se podría decir el doble de Tsuna, aunque en aspecto no, más bien por su cobarde personalidad, por su desagradable lloriqueo a cada momento, eran iguales pero en solo en lo que no debería ser copiado, mientras sus ojos rojos brillan mientras Adelheid Suzuki le mira con frialdad―pero en vez de sentirse intimidado por la mirada nada agradable se ruboriza, porque quiere a Adelheid como una hermana o una madre―y Julie Kato le mira con pereza levanta una ceja, sin formular la pregunta sus amigos saben lo que pregunta.

―Tsunayoshi acepto la cita, mañana a las diez de la mañana, no podrá ser hoy, cuando lo escuche por teléfono lo sentí distante. Quizás está preocupado por nuestra aparición, ya sabes Enma, si nosotros aparecemos también ellos lo harán.

Asiente sabiamente, en esos momentos quisiera tener a Reborn-san a su lado, como el bebé ayuda a su amigo él también necesita ayuda, aunque tiene la ayuda de sus mejores amigos.

Sus ojos se mueven con pereza hasta posarse en Adelheid que tiene los labios ligeramente fruncidos para seguramente piensa él, no soltar lo que sería la información más valiosa.

Se levanta del asiento y luego pasa por lado de Julie, roza su hombro con el de él para hacerse notar y al final Adelheid suelta la información más valiosa, que le haría sorprender y dudar, que le haría enfadarse y sentirse triste, que le haría sentir también… _dichoso_.

―He oído rumores de que Tsunayoshi se quiere separar de su mujer, Miura Haru. ―la voz de Adelheid destila veneno, pero Enma no sabe la razón, porque si lo supiera se llevaría otra gran sorpresa, así que lo único que hace es quedarse paralizado y escuchar atentamente mientras por su mente pasa las imágenes de Haru riendo en navidad con toda la familia alrededor, llorando de alegría por el regalo de Tsuna, un anillo con un diamante. ―Sabes muy bien como yo Enma que para la esposa de cualquier jefe de la mafia es muy difícil salir airosa del asunto, siempre será reconocida como _esposa_ del jefe, por más que lleven años separados, y siempre será presa de atentados contra suya por venganza a su _marido_.

Enma entrecerró los ojos un poco antes de asentir.

Eso quería decir que Haru ahora corría más peligro que nunca, porque ahora estaría más desprotegida, ya no verían a su alrededor guardas, ya no estaría en una jaula de oro, sería corriente pero presa para muchos.

Relamió los labios.

―Tengo que irme. ―susurro con suavidad.

…..

Se preparo con lentitud, poniéndose primero la camisa blanca, luego la corbata y al final el chaleco, se miró al espejo y sus profundas ojeras le hicieron chistar la lengua con crueldad.

Se peinó el pelo plateado con fuerza, llevándose uno que otro gruñido de dolor, sus ojos verdes se apagaron lentamente hasta casi parecer muertos y salió por la puerta.

Mientras pasaba por el largo pasillo que conducía a la sala de conferencias su mente trabajaba analizando el movimiento del enemigo.

La familia _Corvino_ odiaba profusamente a la familia Vongola, al principio fue una familia agradable, casi con los mismos ideales que la familia Vongola, proteger y dar, no intimidar y quitar, eran similar a ellos, pero después de que muriera el antiguo jefe de la familia y su hijo heredara el _trono_ de la familia las cosas empezaron a torcerse, primero empezó con un 'Ni lo sueñes Tsuna-san, no daremos más dinero para esos asquerosos.' Cosa que había sorprendido a Tsuna pero después de asentir con lentitud y esforzarse por intentar entender el comentario malicioso del hijo del antiguo jefe comprendió que la familia Corvino empezaba a torcer sus ideales.

Lo segundo fue que cuando Enma Kozato y Tsuna propusieron donar dinero para crear hospitales en las zonas menos favorecidas y la negativa del nuevo jefe se hizo escuchar y supieron con pesar y lástima que la familia Corvino estaba lamentablemente metiéndose en lo llamado _corrupto_, ya no habrían más reuniones pacificas, ya no tendría lugar para risas, más bien era tensión a flor de piel, comentarios anhelantes de poder, eran conversaciones en las que querían tomar el poder, en el cual trabajaba el nuevo jefe de la familia Corvino.

Hayato gruño cuando un subordinado choco con él, o más bien él choco con el pobre, no estaba de humor para así que le asesino con la mirada y camino.

…..

La boca de Ryohei se abre, con asombro y confusión, se remueve el pelo confuso y le mira a los ojos a su hermana.

―Dime que no es cierto. ―súplica, lentamente y queriendo hacerse entender.

Kyoko le mira, manda esa mirada miel tan adorable que él se desmorona.

―Claro que no puede ser cierto, joder, que estúpido soy. ―niega con la cabeza y luego llega al lado de su hermana y le besa la frente suavemente, se aleja de ella y le sonríe.

….

Ryohei se da cuenta que puede ser estúpido, es decir, cree fácilmente en todo y eso es todo un error, lo primero es escuchar, lo segundo ver, lo tercero confirmar, pero con solo una mirada de Kyoko fue suficiente para hacerse ver como un idiota. Es decir, es imposible que su adorada hermana rompiera el matrimonio de _años_ de Tsuna y Haru, es totalmente imposible.

El guardián del Sol no sabe exactamente que paso con Kyoko y Tsuna hace años atrás, solo sabe y no quiere recordar, las lágrimas de Kyoko antes de salir por la puerta de la mansión y él se enfadado con Tsuna como para pedir una jodida explicación, seguía estando en la familia, Tsuna nunca pidió su dimisión, nunca dijo nada y él seguía como siempre, informándose con Yamamoto e inusualmente chocando de vez en cuando con Hibari, que viajaba por el mundo entero intentando enterarse verdaderamente de las cajas, él también viajaba, fue a Alemania, Austria y Europa para buscar más familias, y si era mejor luchadores, para unirse a la familia, porque cambiar el mundo era difícil pensó con acidez.

….

Joder, joder. Joder. Pensó con amargura, paseo de un lado a otro, moviéndose intranquilo, relamió los labios, estaba tan confuso y amargado en ese momento.

Espero con ―sin paciencia―poco cordura sentado y moviendo el pie un lado a otro, mientras sus manos arrugaban la tela de su pantalón, vio de reojo la cama de matrimonio donde había echo en contados momentos el amor con Haru.

Apretó los dientes.

….

Yamamoto. Era Yamamoto por Dios, pensó, sus ojos capturaron el brillo inusual de los ojos caramelos del hombre, la sonrisa bonachona y… era _Yamamoto_.

Su mano se movió hasta posarse en su mejilla, sorprendida.

Yamamoto empezó a tirar de nuevo y ella se dejo llevar, como lo había echo hacía minutos, y cuando se dio cuenta, tal vez tarde o quizás eso tenía que pasar, Yamamoto le llevo a su coche, le sentó en el asiento de copiloto y él empezó a sentarse en el suyo, le miro fijamente, buscando quizás duda, temor, pero seguramente no vio nada porque se agacho hasta que su aliento besara sus labios.

―Déjame besarte. ―le pidió.

Haru abrió la boca, luego la cerro y finalmente asintió tímidamente.

…..

Su cuerpo se calentó, estaba ardiendo, era inexplicable. Iba a morir de tanto calor, apretó los labios con más fuerza mientras Haru tiraba de sus cabellos negros, toco con sus manos sus caderas y apretó su muslo cuando sus dedos llegaron a la piel cremosa, ella se removió inquieta pero él desmorono sus barreras con un susurro en su oreja.

―Siempre estuve enamorado de ti.

Le sintió tensa en un momento, y cuando pensó que ella se alejaría sucedió lo contrario, ella le atrajo más contra sí y le beso con furia. Hundiendo sus dientes en sus labios y acariciando con sus pequeñas manos femeninas su torso.

Yamamoto jadeo y luego cerro los ojos.

….

Enma suspiro profundamente, con sus ojos rojos miro distraídamente el techo de su habitación, se sentía en esos momentos tan infeliz como alegre, difícil de creer, pero era así.

Una parte de él casi se relamía de gusto al saber que Haru Miura se divorciaría de su mejor amigo. Pero por otro lado la otra parte se lamentaba muchísimo, lamentándolo en el alma, pidiendo que su amigo y también amiga estuviera bien, que no sintieran el dolor de la separación, que fueran amigos, qué… por Dios, joder, estaba jodidamente alegre porque la mujer que siempre amo estaba divorciándose.

Podría tener una _oportunidad_.

…..

Tsunayoshi arranco un bostezo de su boca cuando vio que el reloj marcaba las once y cincuenta y cinco minutos de la noche, sus ojos cafés miraron a su alrededor, intentando no pensar en nada en ese momento.

En esas horas podrían haber ocurrido muchas cosas, es decir, podría… puso la mente en blanco.

―Yamamoto-kun…

Abrió los ojos y corrió la mirada hasta la puerta, hasta que sus ojos se redujeron considerablemente como un gato y espero con paciencia.

…

Los ojos de Yamamoto brillaron intensamente mientras la mano de Haru apretaba la suya con delicadeza, le miro a la cara y comprobó ese furioso rubor en sus mejillas.

Parecía feliz.

―Yamamoto-kun… yo lo pase muy bien hoy. ―empezó con suavidad. ―Me gusto ser Miura Haru, mujer soltera de veinticuatro años.

―Teniendo en cuenta de que eso es mentira no sé si sentirme ofendido. ―replico la voz cínica de Tsuna detrás de ellos.

Haru giro rápidamente para encararle y se llevo una sorpresa cuando vio sus ojos duros como el mármol, parecía enfadado y dolido, casi herido.

Abrió la boca lista para replicar cuando sonó la voz pétrea de Yamamoto.

―Cálmate Tsuna y no le hables en ese tono a Haru.

Tsuna entrecerró los ojos.

…..

Es un sentimiento raro, es decir, casi molesto e hiriente, traicionado, irritado, se siente tan sumamente abastecido de esos sentimientos que se confunde, es como si le hubieran forzado a tragarse todo lo malo del mundo.

En sus ojos solo empieza a verse lo negativo, todo lo malo que llega a ver y sale.

…..

Se miran, las miradas varían de un lado a otro, mientras la única femenina del trío se mueve y coloca una mano sobre el torso de Yamamoto.

―Quiero hablar contigo. ―replica Tsuna con suavidad.

Haru abre los ojos con asombro, lo siguiente que hace es negar y apretar los labios con fiereza.

―Yo no quiero hablar contigo.

Tsuna asiente.

―Es de suma importancia. Se trata de ti.

Los ojos de la mujer se reducen.

―Explícate.

Yamamoto que miraba y escuchaba como se replicaban como si fuera un partido de tenis llego a la conclusión que debería ser algo importante la charla, ya que Tsuna miraba con seriedad y frialdad de un tempano.

―Hablaremos luego Haru. ―le susurro apartando la mano de su pecho, que era cálida.

Ella asintió con derrota.

―Hablemos _Tsunayoshi_.

….

Sus ojos se redujeron mientras caminaba hasta su silla y sentarse en ella y mirarle.

―¿Estabas en una cita con Yamamoto? ―pregunto. Haru sonrió de lado.

―Oh por favor, ahora no dirás que estás preocupado porque tú esposa sea vista ¿No? Porque yo también debería estar preocupada con tus salidas con Kyoko.

Su tono se tornó duro y cínico.

―Nunca te falte cuando consumíamos este matrimonio.

―Claro, sin contar los momentos en los que me hacías el amor ¿Verdad?

Tsuna mordió el labio.

―Hermosa respuesta _Tsunayoshi_.

―¡Deja de tratarme como un desconocido!

Haru le miro y al final alzo las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisita.

―Para mí eres un total desconocido, no quiero saber nada de ti, no quiero verte y deseo con toda mi alma desaparecer de está mansión.

Tsuna suspiro.

―Creo que eso será difícil Haru.

―No me trates con tanta familiaridad.

Sawada apretó los puños.

―¡Eres aún mi esposa! Dejemos está absurdas peleas y hablemos seriamente por favor.

―¿Quieres tener una discusión seria? ¿Por qué no hablamos que perdí años de mi vida pensando que mi marido me amaba? ¿Por qué diablos vine a Italia si me quería fuera de su vida? ¡Dímelo! Eso sí sería serio, ¿Verdad?

Sawada se masajeo la sien.

―Está es una conversación seria Haru. Es sobre nosotros.

―¿No me dirás ahora que tenías una amante verdad?

Soltó una risilla hueca.

Tsuna negó.

―No puedo darte el divorcio.

Entonces la cara de Haru se transformo en una careta carente de sentimientos, vacía y pálida, fría y tensa.

Ella soltó los puños que formaban sus pequeñas manos y luego hablo con voz entrecortada.

―¿Qué dices?

….

―¡No! ¡No! ¡Me niego! ―gruño al final, tocándose con los dientes los labios, apretando con fuerza y destellando odio en sus ojos.

Tsunayoshi le miro brevemente.

―Tú no puedes hacerme esto, no lo harás. Contratare un abogado yo, quiero el divorcio, no quiero dinero ni nada, solo el maldito divorcio. ―agrego con voz envenenada.

Sawada se aparto una pulgada cuando Haru acerco su rostro pequeño al suyo, le miro amenazadoramente y recién ahí Tsuna creyó ver a la luchadora, a la mujer que fue entrenada por Reborn, aquella mujer que a veces no podía levantarse por días por las heridas, que aprendió a coger un arma al vuelo, a rodar y saltar como un animal, a moverse con una agilidad sorprendente.

Tsuna vio en lo que se había convertido Haru. Bajo la vista.

―Lo siento.

Los ojos de Haru se empañaron en lágrimas, mordió desquiciadamente el labio inferior y apretó los puños.

―No destroces mi vida más de lo que ya está.

Tsuna asintió lentamente.

―No puedo darte el divorcio.

La mujer se levantó de la silla, alzo la barbilla, cuadro sus pequeños hombros y le miro, bajando los ojos, con indiferencia y dolor.

―Te _odio_.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla despacio.

Era más parecido a un despedida, más a un adiós doloroso, Tsuna sabía que ya nada sería como antes, ahora todo sería más frío, más doloroso e hiriente para cada uno.


End file.
